


A Gangster’s euphoria

by ProfessorBanks



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/F, No Smut, One Shot, Sadly, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorBanks/pseuds/ProfessorBanks
Summary: It was raining now. Big pellets of rain hit the concrete with so much force it sounded off after each drop.Uncle Ned must be crying, Jon thought.He wanted to cry, too, because he did not wish at all to have to take his cousin’s life. Someone was playing a sick game with them. Someone had lied, cheated and plotted them against each other. The lies led them here. To this night. In this parking lot. To one of their deaths.





	A Gangster’s euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I wanted to post because I feel bad for not updating any of my stories for so long 💀💀it’s so short it probably doesn’t accommodate for anything, but please, take my offering 😭

“Why’d you bring them?”

Robb’s eyes went to the two men at his side. “Don’t worry. They know that no matter what happens here tonight, the only people who have anything to squash are me and you.”

“Then why'd you bring them, Robb?” Jon felt it was completely unnecessary to bring anyone here tonight. He didn’t. After all, it only had to be the two of them. Jon didn’t trust Robb anymore, not after all that’s happened, so Robb’s words did nothing to stop the uneasiness from setting right in the pit of Jon’s belly. 

“Because the people of the north need to know that I did not come here and die unknowingly. They need to know that Cousin to Cousin, blood to blood came here tonight and fought with honor to the death. With dignity and pride”, Robb replied. 

Jon didn’t bother replying. Instead, he took off his coat, and threw it to the ground. 

“It didn’t have to be this way, Jon.” 

Jon sighed. He looked up to what little he could see of Robb in the pitch black of the night. “No”, Jon stuffed his hands into the deep pockets of his pants, his lips going into a thin line as he shook his head, “it was always gonna be this way as long as you wanted her dead.” 

“Her, Jon. Not you. Just her. Her and her family.” 

“She’s my family, too.” 

Robb looked pained as he said, “We were your family first.” 

Robb was right. All of them were his family first, yet he still was choosing Daenerys and he couldn’t explain why. He just knew he had to. 

“Uncle Ned told me once that if you wanted to hit a Gangster where it hurts, harm someone they love. Or the person they love the most. The person they couldn’t live without. He said that many people attempted to harm your mothers life to hurt him, but little did they know that if they really wanted to hurt him, they’d go to starfall and put a bullet in her Ashara Dayne’s skull. And when someone finally figured out this truth, they found out what was the aftermath of taking a gangster’s euphoria. Robb, I swear to you, if one hair on her silver head comes out of place I will show you what it is to hurt. I will show you how it feels to know true pain. This, I swear to you. I swear it on the old Gods and new.” Jon’s voice was even as he said this. For he was not mad, he was just telling the truth. 

It was raining now. Big pellets of rain hit the concrete with so much force it sounded off after each drop. 

_ Uncle Ned must be crying _ , Jon thought. 

He wanted to cry, too, because he did not wish at all to have to take his cousin’s life. Someone was playing a sick game with them. Someone had lied, cheated and plotted them against each other. The lies led them here. To this night. In this parking lot. To one of their deaths. 

“I can’t let her live, Jon. Not after she took my Mother and Father’s life”, Robb sneered. 

“She didn’t do it, Robb! She told me she didn’t and I know she wouldn’t lie. She doesn’t even know I’m here!”

“You think she doesn’t know that you’re here tonight? She knows when someone in Meereen takes a piss and how long it takes them, and you really think that she doesn’t know that her husband and the father of her kids decided he was gonna come here tonight to kill his first cousin? You two eat, fuck, and breathe each other, you don’t think she knows?” 

“See reason, Robb. That’s all ask”, Jon pleaded once more. He knew from the look in Robb’s eye that it was a lost cause. 

“See reason? My mother and father are dead, and you ask me to see reason? I’m sorry, but my eyes are blinded by my need for vengeance that I will have.”

“She looked into my eyes and told me she didn’t. I don’t know who’s telling you that she did, but whoever it is, is a lying piece of shit. They’re playing us against each other, don’t you see? They knew I would not go against Daenerys. She’s the mother of my children for fucks sake! They knew we’d clash and they knew it’d lead to our deaths. We’re killing each other, doing their Jobs for them.” 

“But I’m telling you that she did! Is my word not good enough anymore?” Robb looked as if he had finally accepted and admitted something to himself. Jon thought he was crying, but couldn’t tell it apart from the rain. “It was always gonna be her. Whether she did this or not, you were always gonna choose her.” He sounded so sad. 

And he was right, Jon had conceded that fact to himself long ago. Whether Daenerys did this or not, he was gonna choose her. Because he has an otherworldly love for her. Something he can’t explain. Something he won’t live without. He’d tear the flesh off of any man that dared attempt take her from him. 

A gangster’s euphoria.

“I love you, Jon, but one of us dies tonight. Goodbye”, Robb took off his trench coat and prepared to fight Jon to the death. 

“I love you too, Robb. I’ll always carry you with me. I promise.” Jon was crying now too. He couldn’t hold back his tears any longer. He felt no shame at the tears that fell from his stormy grey eyes, for they were tears of love. Of pain. Of life. 

Jon Snow killed Robb Stark that night. And as Jon laid in the rain holding Robb’s lifeless body in his arms, staring down at his bloody face, he thought to himself: _ The Gods are truly evil. They gave me someone I love more than life itself and threw her in the water to drown along with my family and made me choose which gets to live and which gets to die. If I ever meet them, I’ll kill them. But, I’ll thank them before I do, because they gave and made Daenerys Targaryen. Just for me. My euphoria.  _

  
  
  



End file.
